


But Not Necessarily Up To Date

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to a lonely mountain monastery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Necessarily Up To Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'cool' prompt.

"So... Exactly who are these people?" Amy asked, scrutinising the approaching figures in their tie-dyed saffron habits. 

"An ancient order of monks," the Doctor said. "I studied with them once. Learned the innermost secrets of—" 

He held up his hand in a 'peace' sign as the leading figure arrived. 

"Father Abbot," he said. "Yo. Let me introduce Amy and Rory." 

The monk returned the gesture. "Yo, my children." 

The Doctor turned to his companions. 

"Amy, Rory. These are the Monks of Cool." 

Rory and Amy exchanged glances. 

"You know," Rory began. 

"This explains," Amy said. 

"So much!" they chorused. 


End file.
